Hermione et l'homme en noir
by Kischigo
Summary: Je vais mourir. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Personne ne me regrettera. Ni ma famille, ni personne d'autre. Mais c'était ce que je pensais avant de te rencontrer.


Hermione et l'homme en noir.

"Vous avez une leucémie Miss Granger. Et je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de chances de vous en sortir. Ni de temps.

-Combien?

-Dix mois, tout au plus. "

Je hoche la tête. J'apprécie que le médecin aie été clair et net. Je détestais les enjolivements. Et la voir m'énoncer ça avec difficultés et scrupules m'aurait plus mise hors de moi qu'autre chose.

Dix mois. J'avais encore dix mois, dans le meilleure des cas.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire?

.

"Bonjour."

Je suis hospitalisée. C'est pas si horrible que ça. On a des activités, on va au cinéma par fois, et une fois, on est même partis à une fête foraine.

C'était génial. Pendant l'espace d'une soirée, j'ai oublié que mes jours étaient chronométrés. Pendant l'espace d'une soirée, j'ai retrouvé une enfance tellement lointaine. Je n'étais plus allée à une fête foraine depuis mes... Cinq ans. Je me souviens, Cacophony avait deux ans. C'était l'heureuse époque où elle s'en fichait de moi. Heureuse époque où ma sœur n'hurlait pas des qu'elle le voyait.

Avec quelques infirmiers en cas de besoin, nous avions fait des tours de grand huit à en vomir nos tripes, puis on en a rit comme des malades. On est montés dans un carrousel, les cheveux voletant de haut en bas au rythme des chevaux. Ensuite, on a mangé des pommes d'amour recouvertes de caramel croquant, révélant la chaire ferme et sucrée du fruit. J'étais avec une fille malade comme moi d'une leucémie. Elle s'appelle Luna. Elle a de grands yeux bleus tellement expressifs. Ils sont immenses, ils occupent aux moins le tiers de son visage. Ils sont magnifiques, filtrent la lumière comme des prismes d'où sortait l'innocence la plus pure. Ils sont un dégradé de bleu, qui part de la couleur de ciel à l'aube jusqu'au profond et envoûtant bleu Pacifique. Toutes ces nuances ondulaient au grès des rayons solaires. Ses cheveux, une épaisse chevelure blonde, jadis longue et lui battant le dos à tout mouvement, une chevelure aux fibres fines qui brillant comme un bijou au soleil, n'avaient pas été épargnée. Désormais, elle arborait une courte coupe, mais qui la rendait encore plus juvénile.

C'est un peu monotone malgré tout. Passer sa journée dans une chambre, bercée par les bips du moniteur. Au début, on occupe son temps comme on peut. On lit, on regarde la télévision, on fait ses devoirs, on sort dans la cour, généralement vide, on s'entête à trouver une occupation. Ensuite, on y arrive plus. Alors, on reste assis sur son lit, on contemple une micro fissure invisible à l'œil de quelqu'un ne s'ennuyant pas, et on réfléchit. On pense, on pense à tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire, tout ce qu'on aurait DU faire, et qu'on ne peut plus réaliser. Parce que l'on est justement coincé dans cette chambre. Parce que l'on va mourir. Parce que c'est fini.

La nourriture n'était pas si terrible par contre. C'était même bon. Aujourd'hui, au petit déjeuner, j'avais eu un énorme muffin. Je crois que c'est parce que l'on va bientôt mourir. C'est triste, mourir en ayant mangé des trucs dégoûtants.

Je dévisage l'homme devant moi. Il est entièrement vêtu de noir. Il est grand, blond, fin et noueux. Comme un coureur de sprint.

J'adorais le sprint. J'arrivais toujours première lors des courses d'accélération au lycée. J'aimais les courses d'endurance aussi. Mais je ne peux plus courir. Je suis fragile comme un vase en porcelaine de Chine.

Il me sourit. Il a de grands yeux anthracite.

"Vous avez de très beau yeux", dis je timidement.

Il éclate de rire. Il a un beau rire. Clair, chaleureux. Pas comme les rires crispés que mes parents m'offrent lorsqu'ils sont la. Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas être heureux devant moi parce que je vais mourir. N'importe quoi. Ils ne se privent jamais de me montrer que je ne serais jamais digne d'être leur fille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont soudainement tant de scrupules. Ça me donne juste envie de vomir.

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je n'ai que dix neuf ans! Et au fait, je peux faire de même?"

Je hoche la tête.

"Parfait, alors. Je m'appelle Drago, dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Hermione", répondis je en la serrant.

.

J'aime bien Drago. Il n'a pas peur de me toucher, de peur que je le contamine. Il rit souvent et ça me réchauffe le coeur. Il est gentil. Et surtout, il ne me regarde pas avec cette profonde pitié qu'on les autres pour moi. Des fois, j'ai envie de dire à cette grosse hypocrite qu'est ma mère "oh man, zen, je vais juste mourir, mets toi du Marley et desserre ton string."

Il me dit qu'il est la parce qu'il a fait des bêtise en été et que son père veut le responsabiliser. Alors, il est animateur bénévole à l'hôpital. Il dit qu'il déteste les hostos, mais que la, ça lui plaît vraiment de rencontrer du monde. Il dit ça avec un grand sourire. Je lui réponds. Il a un tellement beau sourire.

On a parlé de choses et d'autres. Il ne vient que le jeudi après midi, le samedi matin et le dimanche soir, parce qu'il étudie à l'université en même temps. Il est dans la filiale physique chimie.

Il peut parler des heures de ses études. Il est passionné. J'aime ça.

Nous avons le même âge.

Il m'a accompagné à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital. Il est gentil, me propose des livres. Il est fan de Sci fi. Je crois que je vais m'y mettre aussi. Lorsqu'il parle des romans d'anticipation, c'est comme lorsqu'il parle de réactions chimiques et de structures moléculaires. Il est capable de me faire apprécier n'importe quoi.

.

Il n'est pas venu ce samedi.

Ça fait déjà un mois, cinq jours et treize heures que le docteur Pomfresh m'a annoncé ma fin. Plus que huit mois, vingt quatre jours et onze heures à vivre.

Ce compte à rebours ne m'effraie plus. Je suis résignée. La mort ne m'effraie plus. Je l'accueillerai comme une amie. Nous partirons pour de nouveaux horizons bras dessus bras dessous.

Ma mère est passée. Elle ne m'a toujours pas apporté ma guitare. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que j'aime la musique. Que j'aime la guitare. Non. La guitare n'est pas assez smart pour nous.

Ma mère m'énerve. Avec ses minauderies, ses rires faux et son obession de l'apparence. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas parce que je ne suis pas comme elle. Parce que plus jeune, je me fichais éperdument de la légère acné qui avait envahi une partie de mon front. Parce que mes jeans sont toujours usés aux genoux. Parce que je n'en ai rien a faire de ma coiffure. Et puis franchement, si vous n'aviez plus que huit mois, vingt cinq jours et onze heures à vivre, vous auriez d'autres préoccupations que la couleur de votre vernis à ongle, et de sa concordance avec votre teinture capillaire.

Enfin, je parle, mais je ne vaux sans doute pas mieux.

Ma mère est une très belle femme, même si elle a bientôt la quarantaine. Elle semble être de ces adultes qui vivent une adolescence à retardement. Elle passe son temps à faire du shopping, à sortir avec ses amies aussi fashion qu'elle et a surfer sur des forums minceur.

Petite, je voulais lui ressembler. Ma mère a de grands yeux vers, des cheveux lisses et noirs corbeau et d adorables tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle est grande, fine et élancée. Je suis petite, plutôt ronde, mes cheveux sont un infâme baluchon de boucles et ils sont aubrun. Rien a voir avec sa soyeuse chevelure.

Mais je ne suis plus la petite fille qui se faisait des points oranges sur les joues au feutre pour ressembler à sa maman.

.

Drago est fan de hard rock. Moi aussi. Son groupe préféré est Guns'n'Roses. Moi aussi. Nous sommes faits pour être amis, d'après lui.

"Pourquoi tu portes tout le temps du noir? "

Aujourd'hui, il est vêtu d'un haut à manches courtes col rond noir et un jean d'un gris très foncé. Il esquisse un sourire triste.

"Depuis que ma mère est morte."

Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question. Néanmoins, il continue.

"J'avais onze ans. Elle est tombée malade. Elle était mon modèle. Elle s'évadait dans le jardin pendant des heures, à peindre et chanter. Elle adorait dessiner. J'ai plein de ses aquarelles dans ma chambre. Ça m'aide. C'est un peu bête, mais ces carrés de papier épais et granuleux contiennent une partie de son âme. Je porte tout le temps du noir pare que je trouve ça... Indécent d'avoir de la couleur alors que c'était elle qui nuançait ma vie."

Je souris doucement.

"Tu as tord, Drago. Quand je mourrai -ne fais pas cette tête, je vais mourir- et si j'avais un fils, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se prive de bonheur. Parce que ce priver de couleur, c'est se priver de bonheur.

-Tu joues de la guitare? "Demande-t-il sans transition

Il observe les doigts de ma main gauche. La pulpe est traversée par un trait un peu rouge, qui s'est nettement estompé en un mois. Avant, il y avait des jours ou il était sanglant. Mon grand père disait que je jouais avec beaucoup de passion. Ma mère disait que ça allait me tuer. Elle essaye encore de rejeter ma leucémie sur mon amour inconsidéré de la musique. Alors qu'il n'y a absolument aucun rapport.

"Oui."

.

"Hello! Bien dormi? Lance-t-il, enjoué.

-Humpf", fis je en remontant ma couette sur ma tête.

Il me la tire. Je n'arrive pas à retenir le tissu, dont le frottement rapide me brûle les doigts. Mes forces baissent. Bientôt, le moindre souffle de vent m'enverra aux antipodes.

"Aller la marmotte, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Taram! Dit en en brandissant un grand objet noir des deux mains.

-C'est... C'est pas vrai. Tu ferais ça pour moi!

-Puisque je te l'offre. "

Je défais précautionneusement la fermeture éclair de l'étui, complètement réveillée à présent. La, repose une sublime invention humaine, rouge flamboyante, posée dans son écrin comme un nourrisson dans son berceau. Je fais courir mes doigts sur les cordes en nylons torsadées de cuivre, produisant un infime crissement. Je la soulève avec attention. Comme mes forces me désertent, j'ai peur de faire tomber le bel instrument.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est signée de la main de Saul Hudson en personne.

Quelle petite merveille.

Je gratte quelques accords; le son est parfait. Je me mets alors à chanter, timidement.

"It's getting dark, too dark to see,

Feel I'm knocking on Heaven's door

Knock knock knocking on Heaven's door

Knock knock knocking on Heaven's door

Knock knock knocking on Heaven's door

Knock knock knocking on Heaven's door..."

Il applaudit.

"Tu as une très jolie voix. En plus, j'adore cette chanson. On a l'impression qu'il est au bout du rouleau, qu'il est menacé par quelque chose, que sa fin est peut être proche, qu'il est acculé à un mur et qu'il ne peut rien faire. Alors, il lui reste l'espoir. Et il frappe à la porte du paradis."

Que sa fin est proche... Frapper à la porte du paradis. Pourquoi pas? L'Homme cherche toujours à fuir. Mais justement, n'est ce pas HUMAIN de vouloir vivre paisiblement? N'est ce pas humain de vouloir vivre dans un monde sans malades mentaux mégalomanes qui veulent soumettre la Terre entière? Et si je trouvais MON paradis, et que je frappais à sa porte? Et si mon paradis était le cœur de quelqu'un? Et si j'avais besoin d'être aimée, tout simplement? Pour compenser les parents, la famille, les amis que je n'ai jamais eu? Une seule personne pour compenser, pour aider une vie délaissée.

Nous jouons notre répertoire à tour de rôle. Il est très doué. Il slalome sur les cases comme un skieur entre les poteaux.

Quand vient le moment de partir, il me fait un sourire triste. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

"Tu... Tu oublies ta guitare, dis je presque à contrecœur.

-J'ai dit que c'était un cadeau.

-Mais je ne peux pas accepter!

-Alors, je te la prête pour durée indéterminée."

Il part, sans me laisser l'occasion de refuser.

.

Je marche lentement dans la cour de l'hôpital, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil, mon cellulaire à la main, ruminant les fantômes du passé. Regardant encore et toujours cette page web.

J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Malgré mon hospitalisation et ma future mort, je tenais à poursuivre mes études. C'était primordial pour moi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. À me concentrer.

J'aperçois Drago qui arrive. Il arbore un t shirt noir, un jean noir et un blouson noir. Je soupire.

"Coucou, 'Mione. "

Je souris simplement pour réponse. Il fronce les sourcils. Il a du comprendre que je n'allais pas bien. Il sait si bien m'analyser.

"Tu fais quoi? "

Je suis sur mon téléphone depuis un moment. Je dois sembler mal. Je lui tends simplement l'appareil. En soupirant. J'ai l'air résignée.

Sur l'afficheur en cristaux liquide, un profil Facebook. Celui d'un garçon. Grand, athlétique. Des yeux azur en amande. Les cheveux ébouriffés, sa photo le représente près d'un cheval bai, avec chacun une médaille. Ses yeux s'attardent sur la mention "en couple".

Il a compris.

"On se connaît depuis le collège. Il était gentil avec moi. En atelier d'écriture, pendant notre deuxième année (Nda: la cinquième en UK), le prof nous a mis ensemble. C'était toujours de l'expression libre, on devait écrire quelque chose et le faire lire à notre binôme. J'écrivais souvent des chansons. Il me félicitait toujours. Disait que j'avais un talent certain. Et je suis tombée amoureuse. Je suis tombée malheureuse. De quelques compliments. Des petites fossettes qui se formaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il souriait. D'encouragements.

L'année suivante, au même cours, on était encore ensemble. Je me souviens, j'avais dit "groupe G" et il a répondu "pour toujours".

Je l'ai cru. J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait aussi.

On est devenu très bons amis. Jusqu'à la fin du secondaire. On faisait de l'équitation ensemble. Un jour, une balance du lycée dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom m'avait dit qu'il trouvait que je faisais pitié et qu'il n'était ami avec moi que pour sa scolarité. Parce que j'étais une intello. Je n'y ai pas cru. Je pensais vraiment qu'il m'appréciait. Après le lycée, nous étions voisin. Je le croisais tous les matins en allant acheter le pain. On échangeait quelques paroles. Et me voilà, maintenant, à contempler ses photos. C'est triste, hein? Je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps que ça me fait peur."

Je souris tristement, et récupère mon téléphone.

"Désolée de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de petite fille."

.

On ne s'est pas revus depuis que je lui ai raconté mon histoire tellement pathétique. Je suis dégoûtée de moi même. Je... Je m'étais jurée de ne plus aller sur cette page. Et voilà que je craquai.

Il est arrivé mardi soir, cette fois. Je mangeais, du bouillon tout chaud ou flottaient d'appétissants morceaux de poulet.

Nous avons regardé la télévision, simplement. Un film d'action, plein d effets spéciaux et de cascadeurs. Un film ou tous les méchants se font fusiller à la fin par le gentil flic œuvrant pour le bien.

À la fin, il se tourne vers moi.

"Tu as de très beaux yeux", lance-t-il.

C'est déstabilisant, cette manie qu'il a de passer d'un sujet à un autre dans transition. Désarmant. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il est... Perturbant. Sa personne entière est déstabilisante.

Oui, perturbant. C'est exactement ça. Comme la, maintenant, je vois cette étincelle dans son expression et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est vraiment frustrant.

Puis, je me rappelle quelque chose.

"C'est la première phrase que je t'ai dite."

.

Ma mère est venue me voir pendant une visite de Drago. Elle l'a bien lorgnée. La pauvre. Elle croit que je vais survivre, l'épouser et avoir une flopée de mioches avec lui. Mais qu'elle aille rêver.

N'empêche, si j'avais rencontré Drago dans un autre contexte, je serais tombée amoureuse. Dans un autre monde. Ou je ne serais pas malade. Je ne me permettrai pas ça. Parce que j'allais partir, quitter les vivants, le quitter lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais bon, qui me dit que lui m'aurait aimée? Après tout, il est la par obligation paternelle.

Elle a amené Harmony avec elle.

Je vais paraître inhumaine en disant ne pas aimer ma sœur. Je sais que c'est mal, mais c'est comme ça. Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir en peinture. Et elle me hait plus que tout. Moi, j'ai essayé. J'ai fait des efforts, envers et contre tout. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et je me suis résigné. Je n'éprouve rien pour elle, si ce n'est une profonde déception.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle a réussi à me planter un pieu empoisonné dans le coeur. Moi, Hermione Granger, l'intello sans sentiments. Oui, les intellos ont un cœur. Rappelez vous en avant de vous moquer de leur lunettes.

Elle a hurlé qu'elle ne voulait plus me toucher, me voir. Elle ne voulait pas tomber malade. Elle voulait pas pourrir dans une boite sous terre. Elle a hurlé qu'on devait me brûler pour que je ne contamine personne. Et elle a éclaté en sanglots, ses larmes de crocodile dévalant son parfait minois. Je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre, les doigts dans les oreilles, comme pour essayer d'occulter l'horrible phrase qui m'avait blessée plus que jamais. Et bien sur, ma chère mère l'a consolée elle. Soit disant parce que l'on est l'aînée, on a moins besoin de ses parents. J'ai tenté de me trancher les veines. Ma mère m'a simplement grondée. Elle n'a même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi. Puis elle est partie s'acheter des chaussures. Elle est revenue avec sept sacs de chez Louboutin.

Narmol.

Personne n'a vu ma détresse avant Drago. Et lui réagit de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il me console lorsque j'en ai besoin et me bouscule de temps en temps, me pousse dans mes retranchements et me force à me remettre en question lorsqu'il le faut. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Même si l'éternité n'a plus de sens pour moi.

Alors que ma génitrice continuait d'imaginer dans sa tête sifflante une vie que je n'aurais jamais, Drago essaya de parler à Cacophony. Elle ne mérite pas le prénom d'Harmony. Et je vis qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi je ne lui adressais pas la parole. Elles partirent enfin. Je n'avais à les supporter que deux ou trois fois par semaine. Mais la, elles venaient de gâcher l'un des seuls moment ou je lme sentais considérée comme une humaine à part entière. Ni comme un phénomène de foire, ni comme la petite fille sur qui tout le monde s'apitoyait.

"Je veux pas être méchant, mais t'es pas gâtée avec une famille pareille. Il est ou, ton père?

-Probablement en réunion à Honk Hong, dans la Sillicon Valley, en Australie ou à Séoul, énumérai je. Ou alors, sa petite fille ne l'intéresse absolument pas.

-Bon courage. "

.

Aujourd'hui, il neige. Nous sommes le six décembre. Encore sept mois.

J'ai arrêté de compter à la seconde près. Ça fout un peu la pression. Comme... Comme lorsqu'un prof rend des copies. Les noms et les notes s'égrènent. Et on se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang. On entortille ses cheveux, à se faire des nœuds indémelables. Et les noms et les notes s'égrènent encore et toujours, et nous, on attend notre tour.

Et c'était exactement ce que je faisais, maintenant. J'attendais mon tour.

La neige, c'est beau. Ça transforme tout, ça recouvre tout d'une couche blanche cristalline. Ça recouvre tout de pureté.

Drago est arrivé, des petits cristaux dans ses magnifiques cheveux flavescents. Des petits cristaux brillants de mille feux, tranchant sur ses vêtements noirs. Encore.

Ses yeux, par contre, étaient plus ténébreux que jamais. Il me fait presque peur. Ses pupilles sont dilatées de fureur. Dire qu'il est en colère est un euphémisme. La fureur contamine tout autour d'elle, la pièce est saturée d'une électricité palpable, épaisse, à couper au couteau.

"Hey... Doucement. On brutalise pas les mourants... "

Il venait de se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur mon lit, où j'étais allongée, écrasant ma jambe gauche. Je grimaçai de douleur. Il me regarda pendant une fraction de seconde, puis reprit son expression habituelle. Le pauvre. Il avait vraiment l'air mal.

"Je... Excuse moi. Je suis... Pas bien.

-Raconte à Tata Hermy ce qui va pas...

-Je veux pas t'emmerder avec...

-Tutut. Je t'ai fait chier avec mon histoire d'amour à la con, tu me fais chier avec la tienne. Donnant donnant." je ris.

Il devient sérieux, l'esquisse d'humour apparue plutôt complètement évaporée.

"C'était pas une histoire à la con.

-Change pas du sujet.

-Mon père a une copine."

Je posai une main sur son épaule

"... Depuis 4 ans.

-Putain... Soufflai je.

-Comme tu dis... Je les ai vus aujourd'hui. En... Pleine action. C'est traumatisant. "

Ma bouche du former un O parfait, parce qu'il éclata de rire. Son beau rire grave et vibrant, son rire qui lui rougissait les joues et faisait naître de petites perles au coin de ses yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et continuant de rire, il dit.

"Tu peux même pas imaginer. Nan, sérieusement, c'est vrai. Et puis, ça m'aurait pas déranger. C'est le fait qu'il me le cache. Je me demande si il a pas une double vie, au fond. Genre si ça se trouve, peut être que j'ai plein de demi frères et soeurs qui vivent dans la cave de ma maison. "

Nous éclatons de rire ensemble. Je tousse un peu, je me suis étouffée. Il me tape doucement dans le dos. Il y allait mollo, il savait que j'étais faible comme un oisillon tombée du nid. Il prenait garde de ne pas me faire mal, je le voyais à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Pour m'aider à me lever, me rattraper lorsque je trébuchai. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Sa main sur mon dos était un contact étrange. Il avait de grandes mains, des mains blanches aux doigts de pianiste. Des mains chaudes.

Je frissonnai.

"Tu n'es pas mourante", lança-t-il d'un ton plein de défi.

.

La clinique -ça énerve ma mère que je dise "hôpital", a ce qu'il parait, elle paye trop d'argent pour que ce soit QU'UN hôpital- donc, la clinique inaugure une salle de musique aujourd'hui. Je vais y aller. Mais je vais y aller lorsqu'elle sera vide, parce que je n'aime pas lorsque quelqu'un me voit jouer. C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement intime. Seules deux personnes m'ont écoutée jouer. Dont l'une est morte.

Mon grand père maternel était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Lui et ma grand mère. Ma grand mère était sourde de naissance, et n'a pu se faire opérer que dernièrement, il y a trois ans. Ils sont un couple unis, s'aimant comme au premier jour, lorsqu'ils se sont jurés l'un a l'autre pour l'éternité à l'église. S'aimant par delà la mort.

Mon grand père maternel était quelqu'un d'aimant, affectueux comme personne. Il aimait le chocolat, les gâteaux gras et sucrés, et avait horreur des cafés corsés sans sucre. Comme un enfant. C'est exactement ce que disait ma grand mère. Je me souviens, elle prenait mon grand père en flagrant délit de cambriolage, la main dans le sac, ou plutôt dans le bocal de cookies. Alors, elle haussait les sourcils, et s'exclamait, ses mains parlant pour elle avec véhémence "mais ma parole, tu ne grandiras jamais!"

Ils étaient comme ça. Simples et heureux. Ils avaient un grand salon plein de livres, certains datant d'il y a des siècles, d'autres étaient des éditions originales. C'est ce qui a nourrit ma passion pour l'apprentissage et la lecture. Et la musique. Ils avaient tout un pan de mur dédié à la musique. Des ouvrages de musiques classiques, des traités sur la composition et l'harmonie, d'autres sur les symboles cachés dans certaines compositions. Et d'autres, tout simplement, étaient des recueils de partitions. Il y avait de tout. Du reggae, du classique, du rock, du Brahms, du Chopin, du hard rock, un livre entièrement dédié à tous les tubes de Metallica, et j'en passe.

La deuxième personne à m'avoir entendue jouer est Drago.

Je ne sais pas, mais... Ce garçon est particulier. Il dégage une innocence incroyable, mais voue une... Haine sans limite à son père. Assez paradoxal, hein? Il m'a raconté que son père le jetait dans le lac de leur propriété en plein hiver, à peine vêtu de ses sous vêtements, pour l'endurcir. Une fois, il avait poussé le vis à l'abandonner toute une nuit dans les bois, à la merci des sangliers.

Et il avait un amour inconditionné pour sa mère. C'était incroyablement touchant.

J'ai toujours imaginé ma vie de deux façons. Soit je vivrai avec des amies dans un immense appart en plein Londres, avec vue sur la Tamise, et nous passerons nos journées à faire les folles, ou alors, je serais une mère entièrement dévouée à ses enfants. Très différents, les deux schémas, pas vrai? J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. J'en voulais un ou deux, avec un mari qui m'aimerait, qui nous aimerait tous. Nous serons une petite famille comme il en existe tant. Alors que c'est si dur, d'être heureux. J'aurais rêvé d'enfants qui m'aimeraient comme lui aime sa mère.

Il était sept heures lorsque j'arpentai les couleurs, sous les fenêtres par lesquels ont voyait la nuit déjà tombée, la neige blanche sous la voûte noire. Je poussais la porte de la salle nouvellement aménagée. C'était plutôt grand, et c'était l'une des plus belles choses que j'aie jamais vues. Partout, à perte de vue, des instruments de musique. Il y avait des cuivres, des percussions, des instruments à cordes. De tout, absolument tout. Des guitares, sèches et électriques, étaient suspendues au mur du fond. Une batterie entièrement fournie reposait dans un coin, attendant que les baguettes viennent battre la mesure. Des flûtes traversières étaient élégamment posées dans un secrétaire ouvert, leur métal argenté brillant de milles feux, semblables à des yeux que je connaissais si bien mais que je voulais encore explorer. Et au centre, noir et pourtant lumineux, trônait...

La peinture couleur de la nuit sans lune scintillait doucement dans la lueur du luminaire accroché juste au dessus. Une petite poignée permettait de l'ouvrir, et la cage de résonance était fermée. Les quatre pieds étaient chaussés d'embouts dorés. Je m'approchai du sublime piano à queue, frémissante. Je revoyais des flashs, un autre piano tout aussi beau, dans une autre pièce. Cette fois ci, le piano était noir. Dans mes souvenirs, l'instrument était blanc. Je n'en avais plus joué depuis...

Ce jour la sera certainement de ceux que je n'oublierai jamais. Il n'était pas forcément très rose, il était même très sombre. Mais il fait définitivement parité de ce que je suis. Il a forgé une partie de mon être. Ce jour la ou mes parents ont définitivement fixé le mot "folle" à mon prénom.

C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Oui, vous savez, le jour ou vous êtes nés et que vos proches prennent un plaisir sadique à fêter à vos dépends. Cette fête complètement stupide ou tous vos proches, même les plus lointains, se réunissent, vous achètent des cadeaux que vous n'aimerez jamais mais devant lesquels vous devez vous extasier pour ne pas les froisser comme le papier d'emballage que l'on arrache par manque de patience, et vous chantent le célèbre et détesté "Joyeux anniversaire" honni, sur une tonalité fausse et de la voix la moins sincère qui soit. Ce jour la, après un énième affront parental. Ce jour la, ou j'étais descendu de la chambre, avec mon pyjama Walt Disney d'enfant beaucoup trop large et mes pantoufles usées, ou j'avais allumé la lumière, et où, devant le "surprise", j'avais laissé éclaté toute ma rage, toute ma haine. Je détestais les réunions de famille. Ces rassemblements pénibles ou chacun exhibait ses enfants, sa réussite familiale, professionnelle et financière, ces réunions ou chacun tente de se convaincre lui même qu'il est quelque chose.

Pauvres humains.

J'avais alors saisi la batte de base ball signée par je ne sais quel figure du sport de mon père, et devant oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et autres, j'ai défoncé le piano à queue blanc qui était élégamment disposé au centre du salon de mes parents. Je l'ai éventré, dans un effroyable bruit de cordes désaccordées horriblement faux qui m'arrache les tympans, continuant encore et toujours. Je passais 14 ans d'oppression sur cette instrument que j'aimais tant pourtant. Ce piano sur lequel j'avais appris à jouer. Ce piano sur lequel mes doigts s'étaient baladés, hagards au début, puis gagnant en assurance, de plus en plus légers, graciles et agiles. Ce piano avait toute une histoire, et sûrement un avenir. Avenir qui disparut sous mes coups.

Ensuite, après une soirée que je passais enfermée à double tours dans ma chambre parce que les autres avaient peur que je ne commette un meurtre, ma mère a déposé l'instrument défiguré datant du 19ème siècle chez le réparateur, qui l'a rendu neuf et pimpant. Il repose désormais au même endroit qu'avant, mais couvert d'un épais drap de lin, comme pour me défendre de m'y approcher. N'importe quoi. Comme si un tissu pouvait m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis assise sur le tabouret capitonné, le derrière s'enfonçant dans la mousse. J'ai ôté mes chaussures, comme avant. J'ai ouvert précautionneusement le piano, et j'ai fait courir mes doigts sur les touches blanches et noires, enchaînant des gammes de do majeur jazz. Puis j'ai enchaîné avec un morceau de Bach. Bourré. Do majeur. Un morceau dansant, semblable à ceux sur lesquels des villageois d'une autre époque pourraient danser, lors d'une fête populaire. Un morceau détonnant, un peu spartiate au début, puis riant et dansant, les triolets se suivant à toute vitesse, créant un rythme endiablé. Je plaquai alors l'accord finale, un la majeur, avec un sourire. C'était toujours aussi enivrant. Aussi grisant.

Puis j'enfonçai les touches avec douceur, presque de la tendresse. Un morceau douloureux, mais qui faisait lui aussi partie de la personne que j'étais devenue. Je fermai les yeux. Je me laissai transporter par un flux d'images. Je revoyais le visage de Ron, ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Ses sublimes yeux azur, aussi transparents qu'une lagune polynésienne. Les algues en moins. Je le revoyais, jouant ce même morceau à la guitare, à un concert du lycée. Je nous revoyais au club équestre, à nos débuts, encore enfantins, n'ayant pas plus de douze ans. Perchés avec maladresse sur les selles qui me paraissait alors être le comble de l'inconfort. Puis, après quelques mois, montant avec assurance, chevauchant avec fierté et superbe. Et encore lors des courses, en suspension, les chevilles souples, couchés sur nos montures, aérodynamiques. Galopant à bride abattue, jusqu'au vertige. Cette sensations des sabots qui écrasaient le sable de l'hippodrome, le choc remontant les pattes, jusqu'à la selle. Les mors que l'on sentait à travers les rennes. Et Ron qui m'encourageait lorsque je n'en pouvais plus, qui me hurlait de continuer, que je n'étais pas "une de ces putain de filles qui passaient tout leur putain de temps à vernir leur putain d'ongles". Je ris.

Le morceau prit fin. Je m'essuyais les yeux d'un revers de manche. Remettant mes chaussures, je sortis. Je tombais sur Drago.

"Je... Jepassaisparlaetj'aientendulamusique.

-C'est pas grave", le rassurai je avec un sourire un peu triste.

Nous avançons. Je remarque que la porte de la salle de musique est munie d'une vitre.

.

Ma grand mère est venue me voir. J'étais avec Drago. J'étais heureuse qu'elle passe. Elle habite dans la banlieue londonienne, un coin tranquille rempli de retraités, des gentilles vieilles femmes qui tricotaient sur les rocking chair de leurs terrasses et des gentils vieux hommes qui jouaient aux des dans le bistrot du coin. Elle venait rarement en ville. La dernière fois, c'était il y a trois ans, pour son opération. Depuis qu'elle entend, elle a constamment un air émerveillé sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle entre et surprend notre conversation sur nos groupes mythiques, la première chose qu'elle dit est:

"Oh, mon garçon, vous avez une très belle voix. "

C'est vrai. Drago a la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue. Elle est grave et basse, et semble parler au plus profond de l'âme. Une voix naturelle, chaleureuse. Une voix qui réchauffe le cœur lorsque l'on en a besoin.

Mamie m'a apporté un bocal de cookies, et un autre de fondants au chocolat. Elle me regarde d'un œil sévère et me dit, avec des grands gestes. Habitude des jours du langages des signes.

"Tiens, c'est pour toi. Non mais, regarde comme tu es maigre. Tu crois que le fait de mourir t'excuse de nourriture. Alors la ma fille, tu vas l'entendre, ta grand mère."

Drago la regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il ne connaît pas encore Mamie Leda, et ça se voit. Il ne sait pas qu'elle tourne tout en dérision, et qu'elle parle un mélange d'anglais et de langue des signes. C'est vrai qu'elle est space. Elle est unique.

Elle s'assoit près de moi et continu son sermon. J'acquiesce de temps en temps, alors que nous savons toutes les deux que je n'écoute pas un traître mot, et qu'elle ne croit pas une lettre de ce qu'elle profère. Elle termine, nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Et nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Drago semble vouloir nous interner toutes les deux tout de suite. Mamie Leda ouvre alors son bocal de fondants au chocolat, et nous en prenons chacun un. Ils sont comme je m'en souviens depuis toujours. Coulants comme il le faut mais sans être gluants, sucrés sans être écœurants, et nappés de la meilleure ganache qui puisse exister. Drago semble instantanément oublier que ma grand mère est une tarée mentale.

"Vous portez tous des noms de personnages mythologiques dans la famille?

-Oh, oui. Ma fille -la mère d'Hermione (elle soupire désespérément) s'appelle Hélène. Ma soeur jumelle -paix à son âme! S'appelait Leto. Ma mère s'appelait Iphygenie -oui! Enfin voilà. Je vous épargne notre arbre généalogique. Et vous, vous portez tous des noms de constellations? "

Drago ouvre la bouche et la dévisage avec des yeux de merlans frits. C'est qu'elle a de la culture, la mamie.

"Euh... Oui. Mon... Un oncle s'appelle Sirius, une tante Andromeda. Ma grand mère s'appelle Hypéria. Je vous épargne tout l'arbre. La famille est très attachée à sa généalogie, termine-t-il avec une grimace.

-Détrompez vous, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Il fait savoir d'où l'on vient pour trouver sa direction. "

Et sur cette phrase, elle s'en va.

.

Noël. Les sapins, les boules brillantes, les guirlandes scintillantes, le pudding, les cantiques. Les enfants qui jouent, heureux dehors. Les cadeaux.

L'infirmière qui me fait mes contrôles quotidiens me laisse deux paquets en sortant.

L'un est de mes parents. La modeste somme de quatre cents livres repose la, avec la mention "nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'acheter de cadeaux. Comme tu sors demain avec la clinique, prends toi ce que tu veux". Waw. Le sens de la familles les étouffe vraiment. Pff. Et qu'est ce que vous avez à faire, hein? Vous êtes en congé depuis une semaine, et vous n'êtes même pas venus me voir!

Non que ça me dérange. Mais bon. Question de principe.

Le deuxième cadeau est en fait plein de petits objets réunis dans un seul paquet. Je décide de plonger les doigts dedans et de les sortir un par un, pour découvrir doucement le présent. Tout d'abord, je sors un mediator. Il est rouge, et on voit Axl Rose, en hologramme. Il successivement trois grimaces, en fonction du point de vue. Il est déjà percé. Je prends quelques secondes pour le mettre à ma chaîne. Le second objet à sortir est une petite bourse en velours, contenant des petites boucles d'oreilles. Des colombes. En métal argenté. C'est très fin et très beau. Ensuite, c'est une compilation. Tous les plus grands tubes d'AC/DC. Et enfin, une photo.

Une photo prise au début de notre amitié. Nous sourions tous les deux, et des étincelles brillent dans son regard en acier trempé. Drago est époustouflant de beauté. Même moi, je suis plutôt jolie.

Je descends manger. Dans le réfectoire flotte un air de fête. Ça sent bon. Il faut chaud. Ça sent le pain d'épice. La pièce est décorée. Un peu kitch, mais sympa.

Luna se précipite vers moi. Je lui tends une feuille. C'est un portait d'elle, en compagnie de Théodore, son petit ami. Un garçon gentil qui passe souvent la voir. Le fait qu'elle soit presque condamnée n'a pas altéré leur relation. C'est si beau. Si porteur d'espoir. Il sont attendrissant, tous les deux. Ils ne s'embrassent pas tout le temps, jamais avec la langue. Ils n'ont pas une constante proximité physique. Mais ils dégagent une... Alchimie incroyable.

Elle me donne un collier avec un pendentif en bois qu'elle a elle même fait. C'est un accord entre nous. Pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a offert un bracelet de perles en forme de radis. Oui, c'est spécial. Pour le sien, je lui ai offert un pendentif en pâte à sel.

Elle m'enlace et me souhaite un joyeux Noël. Théodore est la. Il me fait un signe de main.

Le lendemain, toujours aucune trace de mes géniteurs. Parfait. Je compte passer ma journée avec Luna. À nous les fêtes foraines! J'enfile un jean bleu pastel confortable et un épais pull vert bouteille. Baskets à la main, je sors de la salle de bain.

"Salut.

-Coucou Luna. Salut, Drago.

-Mione, commence mon amie. Je suis désolée, mon père est la, je vais passer la journée en famille. Je... Je ne te laisse pas seule. Drago -c'est ça? Me remplace. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée.

-c'est pas grave, la rassurai je avec un sourire. "

Elle sort, et salut son père qui l'a retrouvée dans le couloir.

"Tu veux faire quoi?

-Merci pour ton cadeau. J'ai fait ça pour toi. Je me suis servie de la photo que tu m'a donnée comme modèle. "

Je lui tends un dessin. Il porte des vêtements colorés, pétants, dessus.

"Merci, souffle-t-il, époustouflé. Alors, on va où?

-Au centre de charité le plus proche. J'ai trois cents cinquante livres à donner. "

Avec les cinquante livres restantes, je m'achèterai quelques bouquins. Et un gros pull. Je deviens frileuse.

Nous avons couru toute la journée à travers tout Londres. Enfin, couru. Disons que nous avons trottiné. Parce que je ne suis pas du tout en l'état de courir. Mais bon, je me suis amusée. Drago est très prévenant. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Pas qu'il ne m'aimait pas, avant. Après tout, nous sommes amis. Je peux même dire que pour moi, c'est mon meilleur ami. Autant que Ginny. Ginny la tornade rousse capable de me faire rire de n'importe quelle situation. Et Drago. Drago la brise blonde qui m'apaise dans tous les cas. En fait, leur pouvoir sur moi à le même résultat. Me calmer.

Je disais que je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Bref, qu'il m'aime trop pour son bien. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Il m'aime beaucoup trop pour ne pas être blessé par ma mort. Mais voilà. J'aimerais couper les ponts, gentiment, pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Ou alors, lui expliquer que notre relation nous détruira tous les deux, et surtout lui. J'aimerais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'une grosse égoïste. Une grosse égoïste qui fera souffrir l'une des seules personnes qui 'a prise entière, telle que je suis. Très égoïstement. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas me faire de mal. Il... Je sais pas. C'est unique. Quand je le vois, je suis heureuse. Un peu comme quelqu'un à qui l'on tirerait une balle dans la tête après une horrible torture. Exactement ça. Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas très rose. Mais c'est ma situation. C'est ce que je vis. Et comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, je temporise. Je ralenti l'arrivée du moment fatidique. Mais justement, je ne fais que le ralentir.

Nous achetons plein de trucs inutiles, comme des oreilles de lutins que l'on ne portera sans doute plus jamais. Mais nous immortalisons l'instant, grimaçants, les oreilles vertes plantées sur les tempes. Nous montons dans l'œil de Londres. La cabine est pleine de couples emmitouflés, serrés dans les bras de leurs amoureux, se réchauffant l'un l'autres et s'embrassant baveusement. Beurk. Drago affiche aussi une mine clairement dégoûtée. Ensuite, nous mangeons du pain d'épice tout chaud, sortant du four et parfumé, avec d'énormes mugs de chocolat chaud fumants, à l'intérieur d'un café. La, ce sont des jeunes de notre âge que l'on voit. Eux ne sont pas condamnés. Ils vivent sans le poids d'une maladie qui les dépasse sur les épaules. Ils rient, s'amusent. Si je n'étais pas malade, peut être que la, tout de suite, maintenant, je me serais penchée sur cette table et j'aurais embrassé Drago. Mais je suis malade. Et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Il me propose alors de faire quelque chose d insolite. Nous prenons le métro jusqu'à la périphérie, la ou les immeubles de bétons et le bitume cèdent la place aux rues caillouteuses et aux grandes maisons luxueuses. Il se dirige vers l'une d'elles. Elle semble vaste, comme toutes les autres du voisinage. Elle possède le plus grand jardin. Aucun brin d'herbe ne dépasse de la pelouse. C'est impressionnant. Sans me laisser admirer la belle construction victorienne qui a au moins deux siècles, il m'entraîne vers un mur de pierre mangé par le lierre. Il l'escalade. Il est pas sérieux. Je ne suis pas en état de le suivre.

"Calme ta joie, Robin des bois. Je ne suis pas capable de jouer les Spiderman. "

Je l'entends soupirer de l'autre côté, marmonner quelque chose comme "ah ces femmes, vraiment pas intelligentes", puis un bruit crissant s'élève. Un trou apparaît en bas du mur. Parce qu'en plus, il se prend pour Hulk et déplace murs. Je soupire à mon tour, m'accroupi et rampe dans l'ouverture.

Il trace la route dans les sous bois, dans un sentier cahoteux. Un sentier entouré d'arbres séculaires, grands et imposants, leurs branches saupoudrées de neige. Les aiguilles qui tapissent le fond du chemin craquent à chacun de nos pas, alertant des petits animaux, rongeurs et oiseaux pour la plupart, qui s'enfuient sans demander leur reste. Un petit écureuil détale devant moi en sautillant frénétiquement. Je ris. Nous continuons à marcher. Le ciel est presque invisible, et la lumière est verte ici. Le chemin serpente encore un peu parmi les frondaisons, puis d'un seul coup et sans transition, si se mue en clairière. Une clairière semblable à une serre. Pas très grande, peut être cinq mètre de diamètre. Et les branchages des arbres façonnant ses limites s'élancent, comme une toiture, par delà le trou d herbe. Il fait frais, et règne une senteur que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

Pile au milieu, il y a un arbre étrange.

"Ce n'est pas un arbre", dit Drago.

Il s'en s'approche.

"Il y en a deux."

Je reconnais les belles feuilles de vigne. Elles sont grandes et dentelées, comme un fin ouvrage. Les branches odorantes sont entremêlée d'autres qui portent des feuilles plus petites, et des baies rouges, attirantes, couvertes d'une fine couche de gelée, les rendant étincelantes comme de petites gemmes. Ils sont les joyaux de cette parure de la nature. Cette parité tellement belle que les feuilles de la vigne sont préservées du froid et ne tombent pas. Elles ne sont même pas jaunes. Elles sont d'un beau vert clair, lumineux.

"Mon grand père me disait que si les baguettes magiques existaient, la mienne serait en bois de vigne. Parce que dans la mythologie celte, mon anniversaire est relié à cet arbre. Il était passionné par la culture celte. Il m'a appris tous les arbres qui correspondent à une période de l'année. Tu es né quand?

-Le cinq juin. Quel est mon arbre?" Demande-t-il, curieux.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire. C'est une magnifique coïncidence.

"L'aubépine."

.

Le printemps arrive. Alors que la nature reprenait vie, lentement, langoureusement, moi, je la quittais un peu plus tous les jours. J'avais perdu tellement de poids que je devais être encore plus maigre que Vanessa Paradis à mon âge. J'étais toute frêle, toute menue. Je subissais de plus en plus de chimiothérapies, et je prenais beaucoup de médicaments. Mais je ne me plaignais pas. Parce que la mort ne me faisait plus peur depuis longtemps déjà. Et surtout, surtout, j'avais rencontré Drago.

Drago. Drago qui avait illuminé mes journées monotones de ses cheveux blonds. Drago qui avait percé mes défenses et qui était devenu mon ami. Drago dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Je n'avais pas réussi à le repousser. C'était au delà de les capacités. Drago était devenu l'un des pôles de ma vie. Non, pas l'un des pôles. Le seul et unique. L'orbite sur lequel je tournai.

Il était tout pour moi. Un ami et un frère. On faisait tout, ensemble. On chantait comme des malades. On jouait de la musique. On regardait des films. On insultait copieusement nos parents avant d'éclater de rire. On parlait de musique, de livres, de gâteaux, de sport et de nos exs. Enfin, ses exs. Parce que moi, je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. On riait de tout, on se moquait de la terre entière. Un jour, il a dit "nous deux contre le monde". Et j'y crois. J'y crois dur comme fer, comme un alliage de fer et d'acier trempé. Ça m'a fait pareil avec Ron. Mais cette fois ci, je n'avais plus rien a perdre.

L'infirmière passe. Elle contrôle mon poids, me regarde l'œil avec un petit laser violet, et me fais une prise de sang. Elle est gentille. Elle a néanmoins cette pitié dans le regard. Ça me dégoute. Je hais ce sentiment. C'est dégradant. N'empêche, c'est bizarre. Elle a du en voir, des mourants. Ça ne doit plus rien lui faire. Si elle continue à avoir pitié de chacun de nous, elle va plus s'en sortir.

Elle part. Je suis soudain fatiguée, mon cœur loupe un ou deux battements. Je m'assois. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine. J'attends que ça passe. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Je sens le sang pulser à mes tempes, c'est douloureux. Dans ma tête, les sons résonnent désagréablement. Je me donne un petit coup sur le crâne. Ça fait "Ding...Ding..Ding..." c'est rigolo. Je ris comme une petite fille. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. C'est Drago.

"Hello Mione. Ça va?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de parler, mais je m'étouffe toute seule. Je ris encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de rire.

"Super. Je pète le feu."

Il rit à son tour. Comme je suis fatiguée, je m'allonge. Il s'installe près de moi. C'est étrange, comme contact. C'est rassurant et en même temps, électrisant. Wo, je suis une fille, j'ai des hormones. Et en plus, je suis amoureuse.

Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est fait. Je ne le saurai peut être jamais. Je serai sans doute morte avant. Mais le fait est que je suis tombée amoureuse. Peut être le jour ou je lui ai parlé de Ron. Ce jour qui m'avait libérée d'un poids. Une fois l'histoire déployant ses ailes sonores pour sortir de ma bouche, le nœud s'était défait. Pour se renouer aussitôt. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne merveilleuse.

Il passe ses deux mains sous son crâne. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous nous réconfortons l'un l'autre. Nous sommes bien comme ça. Communiquant dans le silence. Il ma dit un jour qu'un de ses profs à la fac lance, quand il y a trop de bruit "le silence conduit l'électricité. Si vous vous taisez, vous comprendrez tous". Je crois qu'il a raison.

Ma respiration se coupe une fois encore. J'essaye, doucement, sans paniquer, de chercher l'air. Je n'y arrive pas. Alors je m octroie le droit de paniquer. Ce qui alerte Drago. Il appuie sur un gros bouton rouge sur le mur, qui alerte les médecins. Il me porte et me pose sur le sol. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaye de faire. Il pose ses mains jointes sur mon sternum, alors que je n arrive toujours pas a respirer. Il comprime et laisse retomber la pression, alternativement. Il a l'air paniqué. Il a peur pour moi.

Je sens que ce qu'il fait ne servira à rien. J'allais mourir dans tout les cas. Tôt ou tard. Alors, je prie. Je ne prie pas pour la vie, non. Je prie pour Drago. Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal. Alors je prie Dieu de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ait une vie longue et heureuse. Je prie pour qu'il m'oublie vite. Ça me déchire le cœur. Mais c'est comme ça. Il prend une grande inspiration, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et souffle. Deux fois. Je sens ma vie glisser de mon corps. Comme lorsque l'on tire doucement l'eau d'un puis. Le grincement de crécelle de la poulie en moi. Je sens mes yeux s'obscurcirent lentement. Je vois des tâches noires apparaître. Alors je me concentre pour emporter l'image de Drago avec moi. Un très léger sourire traverse mes lèvres.

J'avais un prof de physique en Terminale, qui était aussi très poétique et un peu philosophe. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il disait que nous étions de la poussière d'étoiles. Si c'est pas beau, comme image. Alors, je me laisse partir et je rejoins les étoiles.

Je brillerai dans la voûte étoilée de la nuit. Et je veillerai sur Drago.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son enterrement.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est morte. Morte. C'est bizarre. Cinq petite lettre pour dire que je ne la reverrai jamais. C'est dégueulasse. Ils sont la, tous, autour de la fosse, alors que le prêtre psalmodie d'une voix à peine audible quelle fille elle a été, quelle personne généreuse et au grand coeur elle était. Ils chantent tous sa perfection alors qu'aucun d'eux ne la connait vraiment. C'est dégueulasse. Est ce qu'au mois l'un d'eux sait vraiment qui elle a été? Sa mère qui pleure faussement, de manière à prouver qu'elle assurait son rôle de mère, alors qu'elle se fiche que son aînée soit morte? Son père, qui parle au téléphone avec un fournisseur dans un coin éloigné? Sa soeur, qui pianote un texto à toute vitesse sur son écran tactile, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, mâchant un chewing gum? Non, aucun ne la connait. Je vois des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, des cousines, des voisins. Aucun ne semble se soucier de la jeune fille lumineuse que l'on porte en terre. C'est dégueulasse. Ils sont tous la, à faire de la figuration. Et moi, je brûle. C'est ma faute si elle est la, maintenant. Si elle doit supporter cette famille qui ne l'aime pas maintenant. C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas fait ce que j'avais à faire. Le médecin avait dit que j'aurais rien changé, massage cardiaque ou pas. Avant de me donner le nom d'un psy. À ce qui paraît, voir quelqu'un mourir, c'est traumatisant.

Le médecin qui m'a enregistré en tant que bénévole et qui m'avait indiqué l'étage que j'animerai m'avait bien dit que je ne devais pas m'attacher. Que la plupart des gens ici n'avait plus d espoirs même si on faisait tout pour eux. J'avais acquiescé, à ce moment la. Je croyais pas que ce serait si dur. Parce que comment ne pas s'attacher à Hermione Granger? Rien que physiquement, elle était attendrissante. Avec son visage de petite fille. Son petit nez tout rond. Ses petites fossettes. Ses infimes tâches de son, que l'on ne pouvait voir que lorsqu'elle rougissait. Et puis sa timidité la première fois que nous nous étions parlés. Puis son amitié sans bornes. Sa vulnérabilité qu'elle cachait sous une immense couche de courage.

Qui aurait cru que tout ça arriverait? Le jour ou j'ai passé sa porte pour la première fois, je m'attendais à une fille pleurnicharde, qui passerait son temps à se lamenter sur son triste sort. Non. Je suis tombé sur un roc. Un bloc de granit chaleureux et inébranlable. Une musicienne hors paire. Une amie hors paire.

Elle m'avait ouvert la porte de son cœur des que j'avais ouvert la porte de sa chambre. La première chose qu'elle a dit était que j'avais de beaux yeux. Elle me vouvoyais. Ça m'avait fait rire. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je sois triste pour elle. Elle me la dit. Elle m'a dit que si elle avait un fils, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se prive de bonheur à sa mort. Je crois que c'était une manière détournée de me dire de ne pas être triste quand elle partira. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver. Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'elle.

J'avise sa grand mère. Elle est assises en tailleur dans la neige. Elle porte une grande cape noire fourrée, et une grande boite noire repose à ses côtés. Elle ne fait pas semblant de pleurer. Elle ne semble même pas la. Elle chantonne paisiblement un air de la montagne, en regardant un petit carré de papier blanc. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais cette femme est spéciale. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne et me sourit. Le carré de papier blanc est une photo. Une petite fille, douze ans tout au plus. À cheval. C'est Hermione.

"Toutes les condoléances, madame.

-Leda. "

Je fronce les sourcils.

"Je m'appelle Leda.

-D'accord...

-Toutes mes condoléances a vous aussi mon garçon. J'espère que vous irez bien. "

Je me laisse tomber au sol, près d'elle. Elle sent comme un pain d'épice. Comme sa petite fille.

"Je ne le sais pas moi même. "

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux ne sont pas remplis de pitié ou de condescendance. Non. Ils reflètent uniquement une immense tristesse.

"Elle a fait le vœux d'être enterré près de son grand père. Ils s aimaient beaucoup. Elle m'aimait beaucoup, moi aussi. Nous étions un peu ses parents. Étant donné que ma chère fille n'est pas capable d'assurer ce rôle", crache-t-elle.

Elle regarde haineusement Hélène Granger. Hélène Granger qui a arrêté de pleurer et qui parle maintenant avec une femme tout aussi élégante qu'elle en souriant, comme deux ados qui parlent de leur prochaine virée shopping.

"J'aime beaucoup votre accoutrement, Drago. "

Elle l'a dit sans ironie. Quelques trémolos dans la voix. Mais elle ne pleure pas. Je crois qu'elle aussi à promis à Hermione de ne pas être triste. Facile à dire.

J'avais mis mon vieux t-shirt Guns'n'Roses. T-shirt que j'avais acheté pour aller à un de leurs concerts. Il était rouge, et avec imprimé dessus les quatre membres du groupe. Il était rouge. C'était mon dernier vêtement coloré. Pour elle.

Parce que la couleur, c'est le bonheur. Et pour elle, je serais heureux.

"Il y avait ça dans sa chambre. Avec un papier qui disait que c'était pour vous."

Elle me tend la boite, qui semble lourde pour elle. Je m'empresse de la prendre. Je l'ouvre. C'est ma guitare. Un petit papier bleu plié en deux avec écrit "À Drago. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Pardon."

Ma guitare. Notre guitare. Celle sur laquelle nous avions passée des heures à jouer. C'est une relique.

C'est mièvre. Oui.

Et c'est triste aussi. Mais sincèrement, vous avez imaginé quoi? Elle guérit miraculeusement et ils se marient? N'importe quoi. Bref.

Je suis un peu partie sur la base d'Oscar et la dame en rose, livre à lire absolument.


End file.
